The Mystery of the Disappearing Parents
by JasmineTheFangirl
Summary: Chris and Aviva have vanished without a trace. And Zach has them. His ransom is the Tortuga and all of its secrets. Can the remaining members of the Wild Kratts crew find them before Zach does the unthinkable? [Collab with Jakaynne! We don't own Wild Kratts.]
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooo! So this will be a collab with Jakaynne. We don't own Wild Kratts. And... yeah.**

 **Leilani: You are more awkward then me at times.**

 **Me: Shut up.**

 **Leilani: No. LALALA-**

 **Me: On with the story!**

 **R &R?**

* * *

 _ **Leilani's POV**_

 _"I'M FREE!" I scream as I dive down in a peregrine falcon suit. My boyfriend Gavin is next to me, also diving._

 _"We're free!" I exclaim, smiling. "Free as a bird!"_

 _We smile together. I love him. He is literally the boy of my dreams. (I mean, he's a boy, I'm dreaming about him. So he is the boy of my dreams.) I wish this could last forever, but it can't. It's just a dream. Maybe one day Chris will let Gavin borrow his power suit and we can fly around or do whatever with them. Aviva totally approves of Gavin. Chris does too, I think, except he's your average (overprotective!) dad._

 _When we're almost at the ground, we pull up together, but not enough. We both end up crashing on the ground and laughing, deactivated. He puts an arm around me. "Leilani, I love you."_

 _"Love you too, goofball," I reply, still laughing._

 _We lean in together. I've never had a kiss before except from family. But that doesn't count. Gavin's going to be my first kiss! I squeal on the inside. Only a few more inches..._

"WAAAAAH!"

I jolt awake from my dream to hear one of the babies crying- most likely Hayden. Adeline is a quieter baby. I sigh. That was one of the best dreams, besides the one where Natalia and I won the Olympics and the one where I strangled Zach. Those were really good dreams.

It is your average day for your average teen- oh, who am I kidding? Nothing is ever average around the Tortuga. And I'm not average. Not every girl is the Queen of the Wild. Adeline is most likely sleeping and Chris, Aviva, Martin and Candice are probably not well rested. (But I am! Hehehe...) I look out the window to see one or two reporters, instantly closing the blinds. AHH! They are getting on my last nerve. I SWEAR.

I walk into the Tortuga's main room. Martin and Candice are with both Adeline and Hayden. Martin's wearing his power suit while Chris' and mine hang on the wall by Aviva's station. I yawn, grabbing my power suit. I just like wearing it. I walk over to Martin and Candice.

"Need any help?"

Candice smiles, holding Adeline. "Glad you asked." She hands me Adeline. "Show her a Creature Power Suit or something. I don't know. I'm a terrible mom. You should probably be Hayden's mom."

"Me? No way!" I exclaim, taking Adeline. "You're a great mom. I'm kind of a cruddy sister anyways. I don't like that many people. Because... you know. It leaves scars."

"I know." Candice sighs. "I feel bad for you."

"Well, don't. I need to get over it." But I know I never really will. My mom is freakin' _Mother Nature._ And my sister controls the _weather._ And I'm like the animal queen. And I think they gave themselves for me. I don't fully understand, though.

"It's okay." She puts her arm around me. "You don't need to get over it anytime soon. Oh, and Martin, can you grab the baby bottle?"

"Sure!" he exclaims, running off and setting Hayden back in his crib.

I smile, looking down at Adeline. "I'm still a cruddy sister."

"No, you're not. You take care of each other. And that's why you guys are great siblings." She winks and then we hear a crash. "Ugh. Martin probably broke a shelf or something looking for the bottle. Be right back."

I laugh. That's actually something Martin would do. Adeline is REALLY cute. I smile, following Candice and hiding. Martin _did_ make a mess, but he did find the baby bottle. Candice sighs, smacking her forehead.

"Hi, Candice! Here!" Martin exclaims, handing her the bottle. "Found Hayden's bottle."

She grabs it, sighing. "Good job, Martin. Now, you need to clean this stuff up."

"But _Caaaaandice!_ " he whines, then grabs a _Frozen_ book. "You can't just... let it go?"

"Fine. But you take care of Hayden." Candice sighs.

"Deal!" Martin exclaims, jumping up and hugging her. "I love you."

"I know."

She begins picking everything up again, and Martin walks over towards me. But I pin my back against the wall like spy people do so he doesn't see me. Fortunately, he just walks right by, and I follow after a few minutes.

"Hey, Leilani, have you seen Chris or Aviva?"

"No... they're probably still sleeping."

"Oh." He shrugs. "You're a girl. What do girls like? I'm trying to think of stuff to get Candice for her birthday. It's, what, April 18th? Her birthday's May 2nd."

"Hmm..." I think about it for a second. " _I_ not having to do any work. Most people do. So you could let her go to the spa or something while you do the work."

"Thanks!" Martin exclaims. "I'm going to go see what's up with Chris and Aviva."

He walks off, and Hayden starts to cry again. I roll my eyes, wondering when Martin will come back because I know _nothing_ about people. Except that Zach Varmitech is a crazy lunatic who's trying to get Aviva back but failing so hard. It's funny. Like, WHO kidnaps the girl and then tries to force her to marry him? (Well, the Phantom did that to Christine in _Phantom of the Opera._ But that's a movie. And the Phantom was actually cute.)

Martin comes back, looking a little more stressed. "They're sleeping, everything's, uh, fine."

"Okay."

I don't believe him for one second. If you're telling the truth, you don't say _um._ Seriously. I decide to check it out. I excuse myself, going to say hi to the press (HAHAHA. No.) but instead I slip over in the direction of Chris and Aviva's room. I quietly knock and wait a few seconds. No answer. I can't hear anything, so they _could_ be asleep. So I have to be quiet. Easy. (It's how I spied on stupid people in the wild.)

When I walk in, I don't hear anything. I quietly shut the door behind me. Creeping slowly, I walk over to the window, which is closed, and turn to the bed. Then I hear footsteps and dive under the bed. They quickly pass, and then I get a look at the bed and scream.

Chris and Aviva aren't there. I check the nightstand. No notes, no sign of anything, nothing! Why can't Sherlock Holmes be real? He could solve the Case of the Disappearing Parents! (Plus, the Sherlock producers may need a new script. The show has only TEN episodes. Like, seriously, what...?)

"Leilani!" Martin and Candice open the door. "...oh."

"Where did they go?!" I ask. "Do you know?"

"Why were you snooping?" Martin replies.

"Because you acted suspicious!" I answer.

"And to answer your question, I don't know..." Martin replies.

Chris and Aviva are gone. Vanished. And we don't know where they are.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Jakaynne wrote this chapter! :D**

* * *

 ** _Leilani's POV_**

ARG!

That was me yelling. I can't believe this! Martin and Candice decided that I should not worry and let _them_ figure out what to do. And I have to listen to them since technically I'm in their care if something happens to Chris and Aviva. I want to help but they left me babysitting. I'm sixteen years old! I should be able to help. Plus I kick butt better then demigods. And them. Combined. Besides, they're my parents, I should be out looking for them too, not stuck here with Jimmy watching me (even though he's sleeping) while I watch my little sister and cousin…even if they are totally adorable. Also I already know what happened; they were—

"Wah!"

I squeak in surprise and snap out of my thoughts. Hayden balls his tiny fists up and pounds his legs. Thick tears ran down his chubby cheeks. Oh man, now what's wrong? I sit Adeline down and pick him up. Man he's getting really heavy.

"What's the matter Hayden? I already fed you and burped you. Are you sleepy?"

I start to rock him in my arms and sing him a lullaby.

"Hush little Hayden don't you cry. Just go to sleep in these arms of mine. Please stop because I'm running out of lines that…um rhyme?"

"Wah!" Hayden cries harder.

"Hey, I'm a good singer. Don't blame me, blame the lyrics." I tell him ignoring the fact that I made them up.

"Wah!"

"Why are you crying? You want to play?" I hold him over my head and start moving him back in forth like I've seen Martin do.

"Here's Hayden…the human rocket ship." I announce. Hayden screams even harder. I have no idea why—holy crap! That's why he was crying! I lay Hayden on his back and slowly open his diaper.

"Oh God, Hayden! How could you do all of this? This is gross."

Hayden starts to giggle. I stand up and run to get a diaper and the wipes.

"Okay Hayden, I'll do this real qu—" I skid to a stop, my eyes widening in horror.

"No! Stop moving! You're getting it all over you!"

Great.

"Ok you little rascal." I say grabbing him. He screams and squirms to get away. I lay him on his back and move the dirty diaper out the way while keeping one hand holding him down to stop him from moving. With my free hand I grab a wipe and start to clean his bottom. Thankfully he calms down. I finish cleaning him and I grab a new diaper. Out of nowhere Hayden starts to get a giggle fit.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask bewildered and pause putting the diaper on him. All of a sudden he starts to pee…right on my face.

"Ahh! Oh Ew! Ew!" I yell while rapidly wiping my face with my sleeve. Realizing I was wearing my favorite jacket, I quickly grab a baby wipe and scrub at my face. Throwing it down, I hurry and put a diaper on him before he could do anymore damage. I groan and look at Adeline to see if she found all of this entertaining. My eyes widen.

"No Adeline! You don't put markers in your mouth…even if they are the non-toxic kind."

I take the markers from her and she instantly starts wailing. I pick her up and try to comfort her.

"Ow." I wince as she starts to pull my hair. I decide to ignore her since it stops her crying.

"What is that smell?" I think out loud and spun around. Hayden was standing there smiling innocently.

"Please tell me the reason why you're smiling is because you think your cousin pulling my hair is funny."

I grab him and he immediately struggles against me. I lower my head, as best as I could, to his backside and sniff. Crap.

By the time Martin and Candice got back it was around 8 pm and I was exhausted. These kids are hard work and don't even get me started about bath time. I wasn't the only one tired. As soon as I put them to bed they instantly fall asleep.

"Thanks for watching the kids. Go and get some rest now." That's all they say to me. They won't tell me anything.

"In the morning," they say. Well, I want answers now, and I know exactly where to find them.

After getting everything I need and leaving a note in case something goes wrong, I sneak out. If you can't get fairness, rebel against the Capitol, aka Martin and Candice I catch a subway and ride it all the way to where to my destination. I'm glad to get off because a man keeps staring at me. Maybe he just recognizes me from the magazines or something.

Anyway as I approach the tall black skyscraper, doubt begin to seep in. How was I even going to get in? It's not like I can just walk right through the doors or anything? Well, _technically,_ I could, but I'm not that dumb.

Just then a Zachbot comes out and looked as if to be taking out some trash. That will do. I sneak behind it and into the building. I immediately press myself against the wall as the Zachbot comes in. Please don't turn around. Please don't turn around. I let out a sigh when it the elevator door closes with the Zachbot in it. I look around at my surroundings. Ew. Seriously, why does he have to have all these pictures of him? And a full size rug of his face…really? I made sure I wipe my feet extra right on it. Serves him right, that scumbag.

I start walking toward the elevator and ponder if I should just take the stairs…it would be quieter. But this building has like 100+ floors. I swear, it's bigger then the Illéan palace! Zach is probably on the top level and there's no way I can climb all those stairs. Well, I could, but I'm way too lazy to do that. Out of the question.

Maybe like 10 floors but 100+, no way. I push the button…ugh, the button is even his face. I do the most reasonable thing. I punch it. I smile and hope I didn't break it…even though I really would want to break his face. The ride was boring…just stupid elevator music talking about all I do is win. How much more conceited can this guy get?

When I finally reach the top floor I take a deep breath to ready myself. Oh I am so ready. I step off the elevator. It's dark but I could make out the V shaped chair. As I inch forward, all of the sudden the chair spins around and my archenemy are revealed.

"Nice to see you Leilani," he greets in that awfully high pitch voice. Instantly forgetting my plan, I run at him and tackled him to the ground.

"Where are my parents?" I growled. He smirks and I have a sudden urge to slap it off his face…well no, I've always had an urge to do that.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

I slap him, pulling an America Singer.a

"Tell me you stupid parent-kidnapping jealous idiot. You're just mad because you don't get what you're want, you whiny baby!" I scream at him. His eyes harden.

"Yes. I never get what I want. So now you'll never get what you want."

"What are you talking about?" I yell grabbing his collar.

"You're never seeing Chris and Aviva again. They are in a place where nobody can ever find them."

I gasp and let him go. I see it in his eyes…he's telling the cold truth. Oh, screw him. Fire rage through my blood and my arm reels back. But before I could do what I so really wanted to do, a Zachbot grab me.

"Hey, let me go so I can punch the living daylights out of him!" I scream, kicking and squirming trying to get free. But I couldn't.

Zach stood up and brushes his clothes off and then looked at me.

"Your sister is next."

The fire in my blood is replaced with cold…frigid coldness that makes me want to ball up. He is so dea.

"N-no," I choke, "You'll never get her. Martin and Candice would never let that happened."

"Oh, but what can they do when they get captured trying to save you."

My fault. This is my entire fault. I am the dumbest teenager ever.

"No! You can't!" I scream.

"Oh, I can and I will. Take her to a cell while I get some sleep before tomorrow. Everything is going according to the plan."

The Zachbot starts to hover, with me still trying to get away from it, toward the elevator.

"No! Stop! Let me go! Zach! Please, don't do this! No! No!" I scream as the Zachbot drags me into the elevator. I see Zach's triumphant smile before the elevator door closes and I'm dragged to my cell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Has it snowed? It has for me.**

 **R &R?**

* * *

I hate Zach. He's going to get my family and there's nothing I can do about it. I sigh, lying on the floor and looking up. Zach's mansion has too much of him in it. It's full of himself. Literally. What's he going to do next, make me read Twilight? Oh, the horror!

"Hello, Leilani."

I stand up, folding my arms to face Zach. "What do you want?"

"Oh. Nothing. Except, why hasn't your family come for you?" he asks. "I thought they loved you."

"They do. They're probably not going to fall into your trap," I answer, smirking.

"Or they forgot about you."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"At least I'm not you! The press cares about me. And I probably have a bunch of fans." I smirk, putting my hand on my hip. "No one cares about you. Hey, what's that?"

"Where?" Zach asks, looking away for a second. I use my other hand to snatch his keys. He groans, and I unlock the door.

"You _bitch._ "

"Thank you." I reply, twirling the keys on my finger. "Now where are they?"

"You'll never find them," Zach answers, smiling.

"You will tell me and you will tell me _now,_ " I snap, pinning him against the wall. I grab his remote control and smash it with my foot. "You're helpless right now. And I can kill you if I want to. _Tell me._ "

"F-F-fine!" Zach exclaims. "They're-"

The door opens, and there stands Candice, arms folded. "Someone wanting to tell me what's going on here?"

"She's going to kill me!" Zach accuses. But hey, it's true.

"Oh, shut up." I roll my eyes and kick him in the side of the leg. "I wasn't _actually_ going to." (Actually, I might've, but that won't help my case. More like get ME grounded. And I don't want to be grounded.)

"Get off Zach now," she says. "Wow. Never thought I'd say that."

"No!" I reply. "He was just about to tell me where Chris and Aviva were."

"Not anymore!" Zach exclaims, running off as fast as he can. Crap. I turned my back on him. I was just going to...! I run after him, but Candice grabs me.

"You're not going anywhere, missy." She points at me. "You're coming back to the Tortuga with me. Even if I have to drag you all the way back myself."

I smile at the last comment, then frown. "No way! You and I both know I can outrun you, and run for longer. I could also beat you in a fight."

"Leilani Adele Corcovado-Kratt!" she snaps, startling me. "You are coming back to the Tortuga with me."

"But-" I protest.

"No." Candice's tone is harsh and cold, reminding me of the way I imagined President Snow's. "You can come peacefully or forcefully. It's your choice."

"Fine." I fold my arms. I didn't know Candice would snap at people. She seems- seemed- like a perfect angel.

We walk back to the Tortuga, and when I get there, I walk into my room and slam the door. Then I lock it. Adeline and Hayden cry, but I don't care. Candice ruined it. He was just about to tell me before I strangled that little rat. I hate him! Tears stream down my face in silent sadness. I walk over to my desk and look at the picture of Chris, Aviva and me on it. On the other side of the desk, there's a picture of the entire Wild Kratts crew.

"Why?" I whisper, breaking my own silence. I take the two pictures and study them. In both I look happy. There's a huge smile on my face. But now, I just feel like crying.

"Candice," I hear Martin say, "you didn't have to snap at her so much."

"I know." Candice sighs. "I'll apologize to her tomorrow. I'm sorry. I'm just under so much stress-"

"Oh, hey, hey. It's not your fault." I hear Martin's tone soften. "I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll take care-" she begins.

"No, you go get some rest," he interrupts. "I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Positive."

"Okay, well, good night, Martin."

"Good night, Candice."

Why? Just why? Why did Zach have to take them? I hate him! Tears stream down my face as I climb into bed and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

 _Knock, knock, knock._

I sigh and sit up. The knocking repeats, followed by Martin's voice. "Leilani? It's 11 AM. You never sleep this late. You okay?"

 _No,_ I think.

"Yeah, but I usually don't sneak out until 2 AM, either!" I retort sassily. "I'm fine."

"Somehow I don't believe you. Open the door."

"No. Goodnight."

I pull the covers over my head, fighting back tears. I hate my life sometimes.

"Come on, Leilani, open up." I hear Martin sigh and get up. What harm could he do?

"Fine."

I open the door on Martin, who falls backwards. Laughing, I help him up and fold my arms. "Okay, so...?"

"Are you okay? And be honest." Martin puts his hand on my shoulder, closing the door with his other hand.

 _No._ "Yes."

"Are you sure?" He raises an eyebrow.

"I'm sure!" I lie, rolling my eyes.

"I don't think you are."

 _Well, in Illéa, Maxon and America all pretend they're okay when they're not._ "Martin, trust me. I'm fine."

He sighs. "Okay, then..."

I sigh, walking over to the bookshelf when he's gone. I grab _The One._ I wish I were America sometimes. Or Annabeth. Or Hermione. Or Clara Oswald or some companion. Or Sam. Tris. Katniss. Cinder. Clary. Sadie. I wish I were fictional sometimes.

"Oh, and I was going to tell you- yesterday, the news got out. Candice and I made sure that every news station, every magazine, and every website knew that Chris and Aviva are missing. Zach can't hide them for long." Martin pops into my room. "And we're going to find them. Oh, and Zach says he'll give them back- if we give him the Tortuga and all its secrets."

"You said yes, right?" I ask. But as every second passes, I know the answer. _He can't._

"I didn't," he replies solemnly. "Aviva's worked her whole life making the Tortuga and everything in it. And Zach probably wouldn't even give her and Chris back. Do you really think Aviva would want that?"

"No," I sigh. "We can't give him the Tortuga. So how are we going to get them back?"

"We found this." Martin hands me a piece of paper.

"17.3993 N and 148.9302 W?" I raise an eyebrow. "These are coordinates. We're going there."

"We're on our way now." He smiles, taking the paper back.

"Really?" I exclaim, hugging Martin. "Yes! We're on our way, Chris and Aviva! And I won't stop searching until I have you back!"

I smile, determined. Nothing can break me now. Forget Illéa. Forget being fictional.

* * *

 **BTW, those are just random coordinates. If I did them right, they're southwest of Hawaii, which is 21.3114° N, 157.7964° W. xD Credits to google for that.**


End file.
